Demokracja Surmeńska
Surmenia - jedno z polskich państw wirtualnych. Historia Pierwsze wzmianki o Archipelagu Surmeńskim pochodzą z 2000 roku p.n.e, gdy to greccy żeglarze przedarli się przez Morze Śródziemne i dotarli na rozszalały Ocean Atlantycki. Tam znaleźli wyspę o klimacie spokojnym, "jakby ktoś postawił raj wokół Tartaru". Po paru dniach postanowili się na niej osiedlić. Powstała tam wspólnota filozofów, którzy powołali Radę Surmeńską (stąd nazwa państwa). Rada ta sprawowała władzę na wyspie. Z czasem na wyspie wykształciła się wiara w jednego boga. Przez następne setki lat państwo te zaczęło dziczeć. Ze społeczności filozofów powstała banda mordujących się między sobą barbarzyńców. Podzielili się oni na wiele plemion władanych przez szalonych wodzów. Rada sprawowała wtedy władzę symboliczną do czasu, aż jej członkiem został Kaharon I - przodek kapitana wspomnianego okrętu. Na specjalnym zeraniu Rady wygłosił słowa, dzięki którym mieszkańcy wyspy przejrzeli na oczy świetlaną prawdę o świecie ich otaczającym. Wygłosił następujące słowa: "Haat recum he de ghaato! Nuol kii jopuun-Nato gurehh aa Voogah pjuun-op de poador! Ukor tenn Nato. Ghuto izan loonar." co oznacza: "Dosyć tych nikczemnych posunięć! Stwórzmy w imię Narodu i Boga jednolite i równe dla wszystkich państwo! Jesteśmy częścią Narodu. Nie niszczmy, lecz budujmy." Potem historia urywa się do momentu, gdy polska wyprawa naukowa z powodu burzy zatrzymuje się na wyspie. Było to w 1934 roku. Następnego dnia znaleźli grobowce mieszkańców wyspy i opuszczone domy. Postawili wtedy hipotezę, że mieszkańców tej wyspy zabiła zaraza. Znaleźli także tablice z wyrytymi w języku starosurmeńskim i greckim słowa Kaharona I-go i innych filozofów. Wyspę nazwali Surmenią na cześć antycznej Rady, która mimo trudności zjednoczyła państwo. Obliczając jej powierzchnię odkryli, że wielkością dorównuje Polsce (z okresu 20-lecia międzywojennego). Dlatego też archipelag ten zwie się Archipelagiem Surmeńskim. Ze względu na warunki na tej wyspie, postanowili osiedlić się na niej. Synowie polaków, którzy zamieszkali na wyspie, postanowili wrócić do Polski w 1950r. Wtedy to Polska była komunistycznym państwem. Po opublikowaniu całego zdarzenia, załoga i kilkaset osób postanowiło wrócić na Surmenię i stworzyć własne państwo. Jednak władze PRL-u chciały, by wyspa ta należała do Polski. Pomimo gróźb ze strony PRL-u, młode państwo Surmeńskie odmawiało włączenia się do ludowej Polski. Po tym zdarzeniu, w roku 1952 władze wysłały tam potajemnie swoje wojska. Mieszkańcy Surmenii wygrali z wojskiem PRL-u przekonując ich do zamieszkania na wyspie. Surmenia posiadała wtedy własną armię. Władze komunistycznej Polski po dwudziestu latach postanowiły jeszcze raz spróbować zająć Surmenię, tym razem z pomocą ZSRR-u. Jednak w ciągu dwudziestu lat mieszkańsy Surmenii zdążyli stworzyć silne państwo. I tak w 1973r. sprzymierzone wojska PRL-u i ZSRR-u zostały zmuszone do odwrotu. Mieszkańcy Surmenii wiedzieli, że Polska jest w niewoli radzieckiej i postanowili wysłać kilkanaście osób do Polski. Gdy ich okręt przybił do Gdańska, od razu zaczęli mówić o złu, jakie czyni PRL swym rodakom. I tak w 1980 roku podsunęli paru osobom stworzenie ruchu oporu - Solidarności. Niestety, Surmeńczycy zostli wykryci przez SB i zamordowani. Wszyscy? Nie. Aresztowanie przetrwało osiem osób, które przekazały wieści o zamordowaniu Surmeńczyków nie tylko polakom, ale także surmeńczykom mieszkającym na wyspie. To tylko podsyciło gniew wobec komunistycznej władzy. Wtedy to, w 1989r. PRL ostatecznie wymarł. W tym czasie surmeńczycy bacznie śledzili to, co się działo w Polsce. Po upadku komunizmu w Polsce, Surmeńczycy włączyli się do III RP. Dopiero w 2000r. na mocy traktatu Surmeńsko-Polskiego państwa te rozdzieliły się. Jednak mimo tego, że oficjalnie są to dwa oddzielne państwa, narodami nadal stanowią jedno. W 2005r. prezydentem został Pavel Zepp, który jako senator zdobył zaufanie wśród mieszkańców Surmenii m. in pomysłem na oddanie ostatecznego zdania dotyczącego uchwalenia ustaw mieszkańcom Surmenii. Od 2006r. Surmenia jest republiką demokratyczną bezpośrednią. W Surmenii trwał zastój, którego powodem był brak zainteresowania nowym ustrojem. Wielu obywateli wyemigrowało do innych krajów. Aby ratować Surmenię i na przyszłość ją umocnić, postanowiono zmienić ustrój na monarchię konstytucyjną, która weszła w życie dnia 8 kwietnia 2006 roku. Ustrój poltyczny Surmenia jest monarchią konstytucyjną od 8 kwietnia 2006 roku. W państwie obowiązuje konstytucja z 2006 roku. Obecnym Królem jest JKM Pavel Zepp I. Urzędnicy państwowi: * Król Surmenii - JKM Pavel Zepp I * Minister Obrony Narodowej - Gadziol * Minister Finansów - Milka * Minister Edukacji - Nadia Methov * Dyrektor Urzędu ds. Masowego Przekazu - MlyneQ * Sędzia Główny (p. o. Ministra Sprawiedliwości) - MlyneQ * Minister Spraw Zagranicznych - Mateo la Vega * Minister Sportu - Piotr Jasko'lski Na terenie monarchii działają 3 partie polityczne: Unia Prawicy (UP), Demokratyczny Front Surmenii (DFS) Demokratyczny Front Surmenii (DFS). Mapa Mapa administracyjna Surmenii Gospodarka Jak na młode państwo, gospodarka Surmenii jest dobrze rozwinięta. W ciągu miesiąca od przekształcenia się Republiki w Monarchię, Surmenia zdążyła otworzyć bank, rejestr przedsiębiorstw i strony dwóch miast. Na terenie Surmenii działają dwie korporacje: Skarb prywatny SA i Zepp Holding, które posiadają takie ciekawe firmy jak: "ElDorado Corporation" (Skarb Prywatny, firma zajmująca się sprzedażą działek), czy "SurTV" (Zepp Holding, pierwsza telewizja Surmeńska nadająca programy we Flashu). 21 Maja 2006 roku uruchomiono KRIF dzięki któremu można założyć dowolną firmę, bądź instytucję. Język Jest on bardzo zbliźony do języka Polskiego. Alfabet języka surmeńskiego: (litera polska - odpowiednik surmeński fonetycznie) * a - a a; * ą - ai ai; * b - b b; * c - c c; * ć - c' ci; * d - d d; * e - e e; * ę - ei em; * f - f f; * g - g g; * h - h h; * i - i i; * j - j j; * k - k k; * l - l l; * ł - l' ly; * m - m m; * n - n n; * ń - n' ni; * o - o o; * ó - o' ou; * p - p p; * q - q ko; * r - r r; * s - s s; * ś - s' si; * t - t t; * u - u u; * w - v w; * x - x ks; * y - y y; * z - z z; * ź - z' zi; * ż - r' rzi; * ch - hi hi; * sz - si si; * rz - ri ri; * cz - cy czy; * ci - c' ci; * si - s' si; * ni - n' ni; * dz - d' dz; * dź - d' dz; * dż - g' dżi Na przykład, jeśli w języku surmeńskim mamy zdanie: "V Sicyebriesiyn'e hiriaisicy brimi v tricyin'e i Sicyebriesiyn z tego sl'n'e". W tłumaczeniu brzmi ono: "W Szczebrzeszynie chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie i Szczebrzeszyn z tego słynie", a w wymowie fonetycznej Surmeńskiej: "W Siczyebriesiynie hiriaisiczy brimi w triczyinie i Siczyebriesiyn z tego slyynie". UWAGA! w jęsyku surmeńskim NIE MA znaku "w"! Jako zamiennik stosuje się znak "v" wymawiany jak znak "w". Niektóre zwroty, słowa i wyrażenia różnią się od tych z języka polskiego. Oto one: Dzień Dobry - Dobryd'en' Do Widzenia/Do zobaczenia - Doved'en'a Tak - Tak/Tal/Ta Nie - N'e/Ne Uwaga (Ostrzeżenie) - Pozor Wszystkie rzeczowniki z poprzedzonym "w", mp. "W Domu" piszemy razem, np: vdomu vpracy vs'kole Linki * Oficjalna strona Surmenii * Forum Państwa Surmeńskiego * Strona DFS - partii Surmeńskiej * Strona Nowej Menii * Strona Menii Kategoria: państwa Kategoria: Surmenia